Alfred's HERO birthday party!
by Shadowless13
Summary: It's Alfred's birthday party! He has a party with a few friends and plays 'spin the bottle'. Insanity is sure to go down!


**I wanted something to write and I asked my sister to give me something to write with, this is what she gave me-**

**PROMPT:** **Lovino and Antonio are invited to Alfred's birthday party where they play truth or dare and other games. Make sure to include funny dares! Must have Arthur, Alfred, Lovino, Antonio, Gilbert and Matthew playing the truth or dare so each need their own dare or truth.**

**I don't know if my grammar is right so feel free to correct me on that!  
This was meant to be a one-shot but I don't know if to add another chapter to it, I need to work out how to make chapters as well. If anyone knows how to add chapters please message me!**

**Anyway,on with the story!**

* * *

Alfred was up bright and early today which was a surprise for once. Alfred jumped out of bed, did a little dance over to his door before he skipped down the corridor and didn't care if he was in his superman PJ's. Alfred got the stairs barrier before he sat on it and slid down instead of taking the stairs because he was too lazy to do it the normal way. When he got to the bottom there were already pillows laid out as he landed on one of them.

"SCORE!" Alfred shouted as he got to his feet and started to shuffle to the kitchen to see his younger brother was in the kitchen piling up pancakes onto a large plate.

"Happy birthday Alfred! I made you birthday pancakes" Matthew smiled at his brother as Alfred came in, his mouth watering at the sight.

Matthew's pancakes were THE BEST.

Alfred span in a circle as he then sat down in a chair and demolished the pancakes in two seconds. When Alfred put the plate down, Matthew was holding a fork in his hand and was looking at his older brother with big eyes.

"I was going to give you a fork but you can hoover it down instead" Matthew shrugged as Alfred looked at his brother with big blue eyes.

Also known as the puppy eyes.

"Mattie…." Alfred trailed off as he looked at Matthew with big eyes.

"Yes?" Matthew said as he put his hands on his hips

"Can I have a party? And a sleepover? Please…." Alfred batted his eyelashes at his brother, he knew his brother wasn't an acceptation to the list of people who fell for his puppy dog eyes.

"Aren't you a little old for sleepovers?" Matthew said but Alfred wined at him so Matthew sighed

"Oh alright then" Matthew said

"Thanks bro!" Alfred got up and dived over the counter to rugby tackle his brother to the floor.

"Maple!" Matthew squeaked as his brother slammed his back onto the floor

"I'm gonna go invite some people!" Alfred said excitedly

"You may want to-" Matthew was cut off because he brother was already out of the room in a second "change" Matthew finished his sentence before he sighed to himself.

Now he would have to clean up.

* * *

Alfred dove into the living room, picking up the phone on the way before he landed on the sofa comfortably. He dialled a phone number he knew off by heart inside out. He was just hoping the man he wanted would pick up and not anybody else in that house.

"Hello?" a British accent said, Alfred mentally thank the god that none of Arthurs brother's picked up

"Yo ARITE! You are invited to my HERO party tonight! Oh and bring a sleeping bag as well! THE HERO IS OUT!" Alfred hung up the phone, not even letting Arthur get a word in at all but he knew the Brit would come anyway. That's pretty much how all the phone calls went like and Alfred invited: Arthur, Lovino (someone was harder because he was too busy shouting at Alfred for waking him up), Antonio (was coming because Lovi was) and Gilbert as well. Alfred turned the TV on to see the music channels were on so the American turned the music on full volume and blasted out tunes as he danced and sang in the living room by himself. Matthew knew he was going to do this so he had put ear plugs in and didn't hear a thing of this happening.

It was 6pm at night and Alfred was ready, all of the equipment in the living room had been moved so it was clear of anything. Matthew was in the kitchen with the alcohol, beer and food and then the Canadian then came out of the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Alfred literally pounced off the sofa and opened the door to see it was Gilbert, who had four boxes stacked on him, and Antonio who were carrying both of their things.

"AWESOMENESS IS HERE!" Gilbert bellowed "Oh yeah and so is Tono" Gilbert said as he realised that Antonio was next to him

"Hola~" Antonio sang as he waved at Alfred

"Dudes! Come on in!" Alfred invited the two in before shutting the door behind them.

"Drinks in the kitchen" Alfred shouted

"Or what's left of them!" Gilbert cackled as Antonio then went to go and set all of their things in the living room. The door went off again and Alfred opened the door to see Arthur and Lovino standing at the door.

"Hey bastard" Lovino said, Alfred was used to his language

"Hello wanker" Arthur said.

Ok so maybe Alfred was used to both of their languages.

"DUDES! Come on in!" Alfred said and pushed both men inside before locking the door behind them. Lovino and Arthur went into the kitchen then the living room to put both of their sleeping bags down as well.

"YO! EVERYBODY SIT IN A CIRCLE!" Alfred bellowed and it echoed in the house as well.

"Don't try to deafen us you idiot!" Arthur and Lovino snapped together as everybody went to sit down in a circle. Alfred sat next to Arthur who was next to Lovino and then Antonio was next to the Italian (much to his displeasure), Gilbert was next to Antonio and Matthew was in between Gilbert and Alfred.

"Alright guys! We're gonna play truth and dare with a bottle!" Alfred announced as he put a bottle in front of everyone.

"The rules are you either have a truth or dare kay?" Alfred said and everybody nodded

"Why can't we do it the Prussian way?"Gilbert moaned

"Because it's THER HERO'S idea! And my birthday as well" Alfred said "Who wants to go first?" Alfred said

"I'll go" Lovino offered before anybody else, the right truth and dare in his mind. Lovino span the bottle and everybody watched it as it landed on Arthur.

"Dare" Arthur said, he was not going for a truth, he knew what Lovino knew about him and some of it Arthur didn't want the Italian bringing up.

"Alright….I dare you to give Alfred a lap dance"

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Arthur said as he shook Lovino by his shoulders

"You asked for a dare" Lovino smirked as Arthur then went bright red

"What's the truth?" Arthur asked

"Hmmm….Tell us about that night you got drunk and ended up going to jail" Lovino smirked

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Arthur then tackled the Italian to the ground as they had mini argument. As that was happening, Alfred went an interesting shade of red, Gilbert burst out into hysterics, Matthew smirked a little while Antonio was trying to stop the Brit from strangling the southern Italian. After Arthur stopped strangling the hell out of Lovino, they got back to the truth or dare.

"So what's it going to be Arthur?" Lovino used his hand to cover the grin forming on his face. Alfred was red and Arthur looked like beetroot as he mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Lovino smirked

"I SAID I'LL DO THE BLOODY DARE!" Arthur shouted which made the American and Brit go even redder than he was originally. Arthur then moved onto Alfred and started to give Alfred a lap dance. Of course, Arthur was red as the devil by now and Alfred's crystal coloured eyes were now fogged over by lust he had for the blonde. Everybody in the circle knew that Alfred and Arthur had crushes on each other but of course, they weren't going to admit it to each other now were they? Arthur grinded on Alfred and the birthday boy were seriously having dirty thoughts. He would have to kidnap Arthur later. Arthur then moved off Alfred and then he was looking down as the other laughed.

"You're a twisted Italian" Arthur mumbled to Lovino as they others laughed.

"Well Alfred enjoyed it, right?" Gilbert laughed as they all looked to Alfred who's eyes were clearing from the lust and were going back to normal.

"Your turn to spin" Lovino said and Arthur did exactly that. Arthur span the bottle and everybody watched it as it then stopped

"Awesomeness has been chosen! I choose dare cuz I ain't no pussy" Gilbert said and then Arthur looked at him.

"I dare you… to take off your clothes" Arthur said

"I didn't know you were into that stuff Arthur" Lovino said but got his head smacked by Arthur

"I'm not doing it for me you idiot" Arthur said

"That's right, your into Alf-"

"THAT'S IT!" Arthur then tackled Lovino (again) for the second time in less than five seconds.

"Alright, awesomeness will do so!" Gilbert said as he then took off his shirt and then his trousers so he was left in his baby chicken boxers, or as he claimed then his 'Gilberd' boxers. Matthew went a bright red after that and Gilbert just laughed and claimed he was 'too awesome' for people to handle.

"I'll spin" Gilbert then sat down and span the bottle to see who it landed on, it was Antonio.

"Alright Tono! What are ya gonna pick?" Gilbert asked the Spaniard

"What's my options?" Antonio asked

"Your dare is to…go toilet roll someone else's house OR you can…tell us about that time you cornered a girl for trying to ask L-"

"I'll find the toilet roll!" Antonio stood up

"It's in the bathroom under the sink" Matthew said as Antonio went upstairs and went to the bathroom

"Who was he going to ask out?" Lovino asked

"He was going to ask out y-"

"I'll be back in ten minutes!" Antonio then ran out of the house and went to the next door neighbour's house. Everybody else went to the window and watched from Matthew's and Alfred's house as Antonio toilet rolled someone else's house. Luckily they were out so they didn't see the Spaniard. When Antonio came back inside, everybody else sat down while Antonio mouthed to Gilbert 'I hate you' while Gilbert mouthed 'you're welcome' which then confused the hell out of Antonio. Antonio then span the bottle and everybody watched as it stopped on someone.

"Maple" it had landed on Matthew

"Truth or dare?" Antonio asked

"Truth" Matthew replied, he didn't want to wreck someone's house or take his clothes of either, thank you very much.

"Are you really as crazy as you seem when it comes to hockey?" Antonio asked and Alfred paled slightly

"Uh…dude?" Alfred said as Antonio looked at Alfred

"Si?"

"Bad question to ask" Alfred winced, he knew what Matthew was like but Matthew looked totally calm.

"Apparently I'm lethal and dangerous" Matthew said as everybody looked at him.

Matthew….dangerous?

Everybody just blinked before Matthew than span the bottle to see who it landed on, it was Lovino.

"Cazzo" Lovino swore "I pick dare" the Italian said but the look Matthew was giving him looked like he was going to regret it.

"I dare you to eat Arthur's cooking"

The whole room went a deadly silent.

"Hey!" Arthur snapped as he stood up "I'm better than you think" everybody paled at that response

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lovino whispered and Matthew looked at him

"Which one? Truth or dare"

"Fine, Arthur go make something" Lovino said as he crossed his arms over his chest, there was no way he was having a truth right now. Arthur left the room and headed for the kitchen while everybody looked at each other.

"Dude, it was nice knowing you" Alfred said

"Kesesese~ your screwed mate" Gilbert laughed

"Matthew do you want Lovi to die?" Antonio asked

"He wanted a dare" Matthew shrugged s Arthur came back in with something that looked like soot. It was black and smoke was coming from it.

"It looks radio-active" Lovino shuddered as he looked at it. Arthur gave him it before he sat down next to Lovino. Lovino was Italian so he was used to gourmet food, not…whatever Arthur had made. It looked like it was going to grow legs and run off.

"Eat it then" Arthur said and everybody looked at Lovino. The Italian looked at it before he took a mini bite out of it, just like a rat would take. Lovino swallowed it and everybody looked at the Italian, waiting for something to happen. A second later, Lovino's eyes rolled back into his head and he went backwards but Antonio caught him before he hit the floor.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Gilbert gasped

"He passed out!" Antonio said and Arthur scoffed

"That's nonsense! He can't handle the food, that's all"

"NOBODY can handle your food" Antonio stuck his tongue out at the Brit before trying to wake up the poor Italian.

"I'll spin for Lovino then" Antonio said as he span the bottle and trying to wake up the Italian at the same time. The bottle landed on Alfred.

"THE HERO'S TURN! I pick both!" Alfred said

"You can't pick both you wanker!" Arthur huffed as he nibbled on the food he had made for Lovino.

"It's MY BIRTHDAY! I can do whatever I want!" Alfred laughed

"Alright then, I dare you to handcuff yourselves to Arthur, after you've done that I'll tell you what your other is" Antonio said as he tried to wake up the Italian still. Anybody who has eaten Arthur's food usually passes out anyway or has to go to hospital.

Yeah, it's that bad.

Alfred jumped up and claimed the hero would be back in a moment as he went to find some handcuffs from his police uniform he had for Halloween. As Alfred left, Lovino started to wake up from having Arthur's food.

"Ugh…" Lovino groaned as he woke up to see Antonio's face, right there.

Like RIGHT THERE.

"Woah! You tomato bastard!" Lovino gave Antonio a little punch with no force as he was still coming round from nearly dying.

"Aww! Lovi's awake!" Antonio cuddled into the Italian's side as he did so.

"Found it!" Alfred came racing down the stairs as he swung around handcuffs.

"Put it on you and Arthur" Antonio said and Arthur stood up

"This is outrageous!" Arthur couldn't say anymore as handcuffs were locked onto his wrist and onto Alfred's.

"Now what?" Alfred asked

"**Confess you love each other!" **everybody said at the same time, sending the Arthur and Alfred into a blush as well.

"I-wha-you-i-umm" Arthur just started to stutter a load of words while Alfred took a deep breath

"ARTHUR KIRKLAND I LOVE YOU!" Alfred shouted as loud as he can which shut the Brit up too. Alfred looked at Arthur like was going to cry if Arthur didn't say it.

"I-umm… Alfred...I-I LOVE YOU!" Arthur just shouted before he went redder and all of the others made cooing noises. Alfred then pulled Arthur into a sweet kiss before anything else could happen.

Maybe a party was a good idea after all.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Hola- Spanish which means hello**

**Cazzo- Italian which means fuck**

**Please feel free to correct me!**

**Thanks for reading! R+R**


End file.
